I Love You, I Swear
by SwanQueen-Fics
Summary: She screamed, internally punching herself. "No, Regina. I killed you. I killed you. What have I done?" This is my first fanfic so please enjoy! Reviews are very welcome ;)


Emma had never been in a better mood. She smiled to herself as she left Granny's, feeling content from the delicious breakfast she had just shared with her girlfriend of a year, Regina Mills. It had taken them two years to finally admit their feelings for each other, and now they were finally dating. Emma loved it. When she had first come to Storybrooke, she had never thought she'd still be here three years down the line. This was the longest she'd ever stayed anywhere, and she had to admit, it was nice to finally have laid down some roots.

As Emma walked along the empty streets of Storybrooke, towards the Mayor's office, she couldn't help but think of how she'd love to spend the rest of her life here – with her parents, with Henry, with Regina. She'd been thinking of proposing for a while now, but she'd never been able to pluck up the courage. For her, it was such a daunting idea. She'd never been in any sort of commitment before, let alone marriage. She shrugged off the thought as she entered Regina's office, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything otherwise.

Emma was only here to drop off her finished paperwork, before she had to go back to the station to question Leroy on his drunken behaviour last night. As she set down the papers on her girlfriend's desk, something caught her eye. On closer inspection, it was a note.

Frowning, she picked it up, seeing it was addressed to Regina, from Mr Gold. Knowing she had no right to look at the letter, she opened it out. Something didn't feel quite right, and she had to know what.

Her stomach dropped as she read the words, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. She scrunched up the note into a tight ball and shoved it into her jacket pocket, willing herself not to look at it again. She sagged to the floor, trembling and crying, the words of the letter already ingrained in her mind.

 _Regina,_

 _I take it the plan is going well? You've been at this for a year now, so I think it's time to move the plan forward. I see Miss Swan has fallen for your trickery very nicely, good work Madame Mayor. The final step is to rip her heart out and crush it. I bet you can't wait for that, can you? You'll finally get revenge. It will be a delightful sight to see that smirk on your face as you break her heart. So satisfying. Come and see me when you get this note so we can discuss specifics. I'd like to be there if you don't mind._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mr. Gold_

Emma couldn't believe she'd fallen for it. She'd put her heart and soul into her relationship with Regina, all for it to be crushed in an instant. She'd fallen for Regina for real; now she knew Regina's love for her was merely an act to break her heart. Emma kicked herself again and again for being so stupid. She shook, tears pouring down her cheeks as she kneeled on the hard stone floor of Regina's office.

All of a sudden, the tears stopped, and a fiery blaze in Emma's emerald green eyes appeared. She stood up angrily, picked up a glass and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, just like her heart had done. She picked up more mugs and vases, throwing them all against the wall one by one. She didn't notice Regina come in behind her, standing paralysed in shock, seeing her girlfriend throwing all her things against the wall in a rage.

"Emma? What's going on?" Regina asked nervously, walking slowly up to Emma and placing a hand on her arm. Emma flinched away from the touch, spinning round and facing Regina, her eyes ablaze.

"What's going on? _What's going on?_ You're asking me?!" Emma shoved her back, advancing menacingly. "Are you kidding?!" Emma shouted.

"Emma I don't know what you're talking about! Please. Stop." Regina swallowed thickly, frantically searching her mind for something she'd done that could have upset her girlfriend.

Emma pulled the note out of her pocket and tossed it at Regina in disgust. "You pretended to love me. You were going to crush my heart." The angry blonde snarled as Regina read the note, an anxious frown spreading over her face.

 _What's this?_ She thought. _Is this Rumplestiltskin's idea of a joke?_ Regina started to sob, unsure of what to do. This only provoked Emma further.

"You're crying? You. Broke. My. Heart." Emma raised a fist and smashed it into Regina's face. Regina whimpered, clutching her face.

"Please Emma, stop. I have no idea what this is. I swear I have no part in this. I love you. I could never hurt you." Regina begged, her heart breaking at the sight of Emma. Her normally sparkling green eyes were red and blood-shot, her blonde curls were a mess and her face was wet with tears.

Emma seethed, punching Regina again. Blood began streaming from her nose, and instead of fighting back, Regina just stood there, shaking. She too was crying, perhaps more than Emma. This just angered Emma even more. _How could she cry when she broke my heart?_

"Don't lie to me, you monster. My parents were right all along, you're evil." Emma snapped. Regina winced at the words, the words Emma had always protected her from. The words Emma was now speaking freely. Regina trembled, refusing to fight back. She just stood there while Emma glowered at her.

"Emma, please stop. I love you so much." Regina pleaded, refusing to take Emma's words to heart. It was hard, so hard. They sunk deep within her heart, hitting a very tender nerve.

"Don't." Emma growled, lunging for the sobbing brunette and pinning her against the wall, an arm across her throat. Regina choked, struggling to breathe, though she refused to stop Emma. If Emma wanted to kill her, then so be it. Emma frowned when she realised Regina wasn't fighting back.

"Why aren't you stopping me? You hate me." Emma started to cry again, and she let the tears flow down her face. "So kill me. Crush my heart. I can't live knowing you hate me." When Regina didn't move, Emma pushed harder against the brunette's throat. "Do it." She growled.

Regina shook her head, choking, trying to breathe. "I-I love y-you E-Emma." And then she went still, slumping forwards against Emma's arm. Emma realised in an instant what she'd done, and she pulled back her arm as if it was burnt. Regina crumpled to the floor, unmoving. Now Emma pressed two fingers to her pulse point, a sigh of relief wracking through her body as she detects a faint pulse.

"Regina, please wake up. I didn't mean it. I love you I swear. I'm so sorry." Emma gathered Regina into her arms, sobbing into her soft curls. Emma gently stroked her thumb over Regina's tear stained cheek, muttering 'I love you' over and over.

Regina's breath was dying, and Emma started to panic. "Regina! No, please come back to me. I love you so much. I never should have doubted you. Please." Emma shouted, shaking Regina's shoulders. She felt again for a pulse, and her heart stopped when she couldn't find one.

She screamed, internally punching herself repeatedly. "No, Regina. I killed you. I killed you. What have I done?" Emma bent over Regina and held her tightly, running her hand through her silky hair. She pressed a kiss to still warm lips, the scent of apples filling her nose. She let herself cry harder, salty tears dropping onto Regina's face.

Emma was so busy crying she didn't realise Regina moving beneath her. "Emma?" Regina whispered. Emma looked down to see Regina gazing up at her. Emma looked for anger in her eyes, but saw only love and affection. Emma gently released Regina from her tight hold, relief taking hold of her. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as she stroked Regina's cheek.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know you'll hate me now. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I'm such an idiot. I understand if you don't want me anymore. I'll leave tomorrow, I promise. I..." Regina stopped Emma by putting a finger over her lips.

"Emma, stop. I don't hate you, I never could. I want you Emma, and I know you're sorry. Its okay Emma, I understand. Please don't leave." Regina smiled weakly up at Emma, who was clutching the brunette's hand tightly.

"But I killed you..." Emma broke down into sobs again, only to be stopped by a searing kiss. Emma melted into Regina, pouring out all her feelings. They broke apart after a tender but passionate kiss, gasping for air.

"And you saved me. Emma, I love you. Don't ever forget that okay?" Regina smiled softly, pulling Emma down for another kiss.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry." Emma whispered.

"I know." Regina nodded smiling.


End file.
